Depression
by Eogrus
Summary: Princess Bubblegum is tired of the objectification, so she considers suicide.


Princess Bubblegum sighed sadly. She was showering, but she was forced to bathe with a swimsuit, because she knew Ice King had planted cameras everywhere in the bathroom, even in the toilet to watch her shit. And where Ice King hadn't planted cameras, Finn had! And both of them were probably masturbating furiously to her swimsuit. This was getting very frustrating. It was her own godamn privacy, people! She can't even properly wash herself, sweat and dirt accomulating within the swim suit, parasites beginning to thrive in her armpits. Out of disgust, she took off her swimsuit and cleaned her dirty areas, only to hear the misogynistic fapping sounds of Ice King and Finn masturbating in her mind. They were so realistic that Princess Bubblegum rushed to the toilet and barfed candy canes and lemon sweets, and she imagine that even that would be erotic to the horny devil men.

She was very depressed, and cried bitter tears. She had no one to talk to, even Marceline was a cunt to her now and all her subjects either wanted to fuck her or plotted to murder her in her sleep anyways. She was alone in the world, a bubblegum girl either desired to be raped or envied by pitiful cookies.

"I... I just want to be left alone..." cried the pink princess, holding her knees with her arms.

She saw a pair of scizzors, and spared no second thought. She cut her wrists, letting the dark pink bubblegum blood flow down her arms, her depression washed away like the sins of all men. She laid on the bathtub, watching her own blood flowing down the drain with the shower water. Maybe it was what she really deserved. Maybe it was what they really wanted, to see her die like this, to see her suffer.

"Why Glob? Why did you make this happen!? No one deserves this! Except maybe... me..."

"Hey Bubblegum, I heard you kept my sweater! Pervert, much?" giggled Marceline in mock accusation.

No response.

"Bubblegum? Are you there?"

Marceline opened the bathroom door. She rushed to the bathtub. Bubblegum was still alive, but very weak. Marceline hugged her friend out of the bathtub, crying.

"Why Bubblegum!? Why did you do this to yourself?"

"Everyone... hates... me..."

"No Bubblegum, nobody hates you! I love you!"

"No... everyone... wants... to rape me..."

Marceline understood, and her eyes flared. It was that pitiful Finn the pervert human, always trying to molest Bubblegum after the Fire Princess realised how much of a self serving, black-hearted sociopath he is! Marceline was tired of seeing her friend harassed by the disgusting horny twelve year old, even more now that it almost cost Bubblegum's life!

"No, no one will ever mess again with you Bubblegum! Not Finn, not Simon, not anyone! You will be left alone, I promise!"

Bubblegum smiled, and kissed Marceline. The love of the two girls was a force far more powerful than the lust of any evil man, the wounds in Bubblegum's wrists healing. Bubblegum embraced her lover, their bond rekindled after so many years of distrust and pettyness.

"Wow Bubblegum, I didn't know you had a lesbo side! So hot!"

Both girls turned to look. It was Fin, the demonic malefactor of this almost-to-be-tragedy. He was grinning in a rapist way, his face beginning to display acne, a hand rubbing his dirty, one inch cock, exposed for everyone to see.

"You might want to get on your knees and suck it!" he threatened pervertly.

"How dare you treat your own friends like this!?" roared Marceline in her bat form, "Bubblegum almost died because of you!"

"What a shame, I like dead chicks. They don't fight back."

That was the last straw! Marceline jumped at the evil boy, and sucked his blood! But Finn smiled, and grabbed her boobs and began to finger her pussy! His cock was still stone hard, so he tried to penetrate Marceline, but Bubblegum grabbed the scizzors and castrated him!

"AAAAAHHHH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU SHITTY WOMAN!?"

Finn run away crying, before Marceline went after him and snapped his neck. The evil boy, and the last human, was finally gone.

"Thank you Marceline, I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for you" said Bubblegum, embracing her girlfriend.

Marceline simply kissed her, and mouth girls walked to the throne room, intending to make life better for everyone 


End file.
